Reflective Shadow
by Neonn
Summary: Yami no Bakura is caught in a rather awkward situation while recalling his time in Ancient Egypt.


Neonn: My first YGO fic. The timeline is up on the blimp in Battle City, possibly around the time Yami no Bakura was eating that yummy-looking steak. :)

Thanks to shematite for betaing.

Disclaimer: Screw the rules, I don't have any money anyway!

**Reflective Shadow**

He stared at himself in the mirror, frowning. Too white. As soon as this was all over, the first thing he was going to do was make sure his host hit the tanning beds. The boy's body was so pale as to be practically vampiric.

And the gym. Yami no Bakura poked at his stomach. Not flab, exactly. Despite all the cream-puffs his host enjoyed he was still quite fit, but definitely not up to the standards of the legendary Touzokuou. Not that it mattered much in this day and age, but he wanted to be prepared in case he decided he did want to break into somewhere heavily guarded. Modern technology was quite interesting, and Yami no Bakura found that he quite enjoyed the challenge. What with the cameras and everything, he had to be more careful. He couldn't very well pay his rent if his host was in prison, now could he? Well, he could, but it would add more complication than necessary.

He needed a haircut, as well. Honestly, who wore their hair so long, anyway? Admittedly in this day and age it was easier to care for than it ever had been in Ancient Egypt, but his host was already a target for bullies as it was.

Ah, Ancient Egypt. Kemet. Despite the wonders of the modern age, Yami no Bakura often found himself missing the place. Alright, the sand he could do without. And the Pharaoh's guards. And the camel spit. And he was glad that he didn't live in the haunted village of Kul Elna anymore (although he did occasionally feel guilty about leaving the ghosts of his family behind, he reasoned to himself that such conditions could not possibly be good for one's mind). But there were definitely some things he missed. Like his horse. His wonderful, obedient horse. He should get another one. He wasn't sure where he'd keep it, but Yami no Bakura was nothing if not resourceful.

He lovingly stroked the material around his legs. Not quite the correct color, but it would do. And it was so soft, much nicer than anything produced in Ancient Egypt. He wasn't entirely thrilled with the jacket. It was just the regular blue one he was fond of, but he definitely missed the red hooded cloak he had worn a long time ago. With the wide sleeves, hood and the golden trim, it had been quite a steal. Literally. Yami no Bakura sighed. He needed a better coat. And the half of a pillowcase covering his hair and tied with a belt wasn't quite the same as his old shora. Far from it, in fact. Yami no Bakura stared at himself in the mirror and debated whether or not to take it off. It didn't really go with the look. Nor did the white sneakers, but those were the only shoes he had. And he was missing his…what did these modern humans call it? His…blang? Bong? Bling! That was it. Other than the Ring he wore in plain sight on his bare and startlingly white chest, there was a significant lack of 'bling.'

So, on the list: tan, gym, horse, new jacket, sandals, and 'bling'. Right.

He could sense a Millennium Item nearby. He wanted to just go and attack; just beat the Pharaoh to a senseless pulp and grab the Puzzle. But there were certain ways to go about doing things, it was like a Shadow Game really, and Yami no Bakura was finding it difficult to find a way to count it as his 'rent.' He was working on it, though.

He was somewhat surprised when the door flew open, letting in a blast of cold air and Yami no Bakura found himself actually shivering. He had forgotten he had turned up the heat in this little room, making it similar to the temperature he naturally felt most comfortable.

He stared at the intruders. It was the Pharaoh's brat, and some other people Yami no Bakura couldn't be bothered to remember. The thugs, Friendship Girl, Kaiba, and the blonde girl who couldn't win a game if her life depended on it. They were all staring at him.

"Bakura!" said Yuugi, surprised. Suddenly it was Yami no Yuugi who was in charge. "What are you doing…here?" He tried to sound as commanding as usual, but was gaping open-mouthed at Yami no Bakura, who was looking rather annoyed at being interrupted in his reminiscing of when he used to be Touzokuou, not just a malevolent spirit who happened to possess a young boy.

"In case you have forgotten, Pharaoh, I am competing in the tournament and am one of the finalists," he replied, irritated.

"In my skirt?" demanded Mai. Yami no Bakura looked down. He was only trying to be as accurate as possible in recreating his time in Egypt. He didn't have one on hand, and hers was the closest match. Looking at her quickly reddening face, Yami no Bakura did the first thing that came to mind. He retreated to his soul room, leaving a bewildered Ryou to answer the questioning stares.

-End-

Neonn: Just an amusing thought that popped into my mind while watching the Memory World episodes with my friend shematite. I love the Memory World arc, btw. All the boys in modern day are suddenly MEN.

And the headdress thing Touzoukuou Bakura wears is called a shora, or, alternately, a shemagh.


End file.
